Additional Elements
In addition to having a different setup for categorizing the elements that make up the universe, there are also numerous additional elements that humans have yet to discover. Some are common and humans have not found them solely because they lack the proper detection methods, while others are simply not found on Earth. Below is a full listing of all the elements added on top of the known 118 on Earth. Element List & Uses 0: Ancimidium - Ancimidium, or "Element Zero", is an extremely rare element manufactured by the Alinteans and sold for high prices to run 8th Dimensional Drives. It lacks any valence electrons at all, making it extremely unstable and subject to tonal fluctuations between universes. 119: Chronite - Chronite is an extremly quick-decaying element with no practical uses. 120: Crymazium - Like chronite, crymazium has almost no practical uses. It does, however, react with some of the lower radioactive elements, such as einsteinium (Element 99), which allows stable isotopes to be used as radiation detectors in advanced Geiger counters. 121: Chrysadeum - The first of the stable elements, chrysadeum is a standard nonmetal similar to oxygen or nitrogen. It is primarily used in holographic projection links for command deck interfaces, but has recently found more widespread use in personal projectors as well. 122: Denzium - Denzium is a transition metal with a very high melting point. It is almost always in liquid state, and used for heat absorption and thermal dampers as it can retain temperatures of up to 5,000 degrees Fahrenheit with minimal emissions. 123: Eitrite - Considered part of the superfluids, an elemental class not found on Earth, eitrite is a transparent liquid. It is used to transmit data in a similar way to fiber optics once it has been refined, and is also used for visual transfers in personal imagers. 124: Managien - Managien is one of the key ingredients in Scain Boosters, making it a highly prized commodity. It is also used in several designer drugs, such as Vi'il and Gold Sand, as it can cause hallucinations and psychotropic responses. 125: Aetherium - One of the more dangerous elements, it causes advanced muscle growth but extreme neural decay. Aetherium founts are rare, but it is obvious when one ruptures as creatures around the breach become violent and uncontrollable, and sentient races lose the ability to communicate, speak or in some cases even think rationally. Refined aetherium is used in implants and gene modifications. 126: Malkathite - The first of the supermetals, another class not found on Earth, malkathite is a golden metal mined on high-pressure planets. It is one of the primary exports of the Scain Empire and is found in much of their gilded decorations. Although not particularly valuable from the start, it is an extremely attractive metal and can be wrought into fine jewelry and embellishments. It is also used as plating for conductors in CI terminals and large starships. 127: Arcanium - 128: Blorite - 129: Alkahesien - An extremely rare transition metal that looks remarkably like mercury (Element 80). Post-Transition metals immersed in a heated alkahesien bath are converted into various types of transition metals based on additional stimuli and variations in the solution. 130: Protodite - 131: Antidite - 132: Carmot - Carmot is possibly one of the most valuable elements mined in the Verges. By mixing carmot and alkahesien, it is actually possible to convert certain post-transition metals into far rarer transition metals. The age old adage of "lead into gold" is, in fact, possible. Although the addition or subtraction of valence electrons make it possible, an electrostimulated bath of alkahesien and carmot causes the same reaction as advanced electron removal/addition systems. Lead (Element 82) placed into this bath does, in fact, become either gold or silver based on purity. 133: Adamantium - Although humans have used the term dozens of times, they do not understand what adamantium truly is. It is a silvery-white supermetal with an abnormally high melting point and great density. Although ill-suited for non-military purposes, it is used in armor-piercing rounds, battle platform armor and combat starship plating. 134: Galvornite - A critical ingredient in Scain weaponry, galvornite is a gas used to keep their weapons from overheating. Stored in heat coils formed from tungsten, it helps absorb heat while maintaining a lower weight than denzium (element 122). The tradeoff is that it cannot absorb as much heat, which means Scain weaponry has failsafes to keep a gun from overheating (namely the expulsion of the power conduit and emergency thermal vents) which leaves the user vulnerable. Still, galvornite is considerably lighter than denzium, and is better suited for the thin, willowy Scain. 135: Cardamine - 136: Corrodite - 137: Melatite - An unusual element, melatite is one of the few materials with any kind of immunity to wear and tear from protite or nanite exposure. As a result, it finds uses in polyform suits, engineering drones, reconnaisance drones and medical technology. 138: Mirodium - Another unusual element, mirodium amplifies electromagnetic signals and causes density increases in the surrounding atmosphere. It is commonly found in stasis fields, barriers and kinetic suspension units, or as an amplifier in signal towers or on large ships. 139: Hydrite - 140: Iskindite - Another supermetal, iskindite is found primarily on methane worlds like Chindrus or Velis. It is the main export of the Scain, and many of their ships and structures are made from it. It appears as an ivory-white metal with a melting point of 2,300 degrees Fahrenheit. Most of the Scain ships are made from iskindite or iskindite-alloys. Iskindite is also the material from which all Progenitors appear to be constructed. 141: Larcorium - One of the more unusual supermetals, Larcorium is an excellent electrical conductor with very little weight, but an unusually high mass. It also has a very unusual property in that it cannot be manipulated by the Heil and their Arts. It is one of the major exports of the Erythian governments, as they utilize it to create clean, lightweight servos and motors for smaller power suits. 142: Luxite - An unusually dense and magnetic elements, Luxite is gravitationally active with even a few particles. The more of it there is, the greater the gravitic distortions that can occur. Planets such as Vilarium, which is almost 22% Luxite, are no longer round. Instead, these worlds' gravities pull on them unevently, creating bizzare shapes ranging from cubes to cylinders. Apart from their unusual shapes, these "Luxite Sanctums" are perfectly safe to colonize. However, seeing as Luxite has very few uses, it is often left unmined. 143: Elenium - This is a fairly unremarkable element usually found in a crystal state. Its molecular structure is similar to that of glass, but far denser. Apart from being relatively heavy, it has no unique properties. It is commonly mined and shaped for use in decorative jewelry or wall hangings by the Scain or Alinteans, and is often worn in headdresses found among the Heil. 144: Somnium - 145: Akashite - Akashite is a noble gas and extremely radioactive. It seems to find its way into the illegal radiation-stamped rounds used by the Constellation, and is also used by the Erythians, and is found in some of their light pistols and is an optional upgrade with many of their light rifles. 146: Insidite - 147: Coron - 148: Mythril - One of the supermetals, mythril is a metal with a low weight but high melting point and durability. Along with adamantium, it is one of the elements humans were once aware of, but now consider to be merely a myth. It is one of the main exports of the Iharsh-Daraz, and is found in all their weapons. 149: Quantium - 150: Xenium - 151: Luxium - 152: Urylaite - 153: Tritanium - 154: Isogen - 155: Omnium - 156: Solinium - Solinium is another member of the supermetals, and one of the most prized. It is one of the critical components in starship wiring, as it transmits electrical signals and data with far more ease than any other metal on the periodic table. However, solinium is also highly dangerous, as it magnifies electrical signals if not shielded properly. The result can be fatal if electrically-charged solinium comes into contact with unshielded skin. 157: Zanadium - 158: Primarchite - An extremely rare type of nonmetal. It has been discovered in and near Primarch ruins. It bears a close resemblance to lead, but is considerably more dense and its melting point hovers somewhere between ten and twelve thousand degrees Fahrenheit. 159: Ambrosia - 160: Thyrium - 161: Tachyite - An unsual elements, as with most of the elements after 155, tachyite blinks in and out of existence and resonates on unusual tonal patterns. It has no apparent uses, but it interferes with primary and secondary radar systems. The Constellation has been known to harvest tachyite for use in scrambling systems and for use with Chaos Drives. 162: Miasma - 163: Panacea - 164: Antium - Not much is nown about Element 164, which has often been called "antium". It is the element from which Old Race stuctures are made, and it seems to resist all types of traditional attempts to damage it. It looks to be related to calcium (Element 20) in appearance, but it is definitely more dense and infinitely more durable. At this time, Old Race ruins are the only known location of antium in the Galaxy, and it is presumed to be a synthetic element. Category:Elements Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Senate Category:Constellation